The Zutara Cave
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: ML7's reward One-shot. Just a short story set during the time of Bitter Work. Zutara and a little Tokka. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**All right, here it is. ML7's reward one-shot. It is just a short Zutara story set around the time of Bitter Work. Instead of running away at the North Pole, Zuko and Iroh join the Gaang. Ow, and Toph is fifteen in this fic. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

**Flashback **

He fought hard, he truly did. His attacks were more focused then they had been previously. He kept his rage and hatred under control. He had a chance at victory.

But it was only a small chance. No matter what Zhao did, I kept coming. This fool would die tonight. Not only for what he did to me, but for what he did to Katara. She had proved herself in the Spirit Oasis. She is a warrior. She is strong. She has the passion of a fire bender. And this fool took it away. By killing the moon spirit, he has destroyed her, along with the world. I will not forgive him.

We made our way down to a bridge, trading kicks, punches, grapples, and fire blasts. Then I saw it. A critical mistake. I took the opportunity it presented. Zhao lost his footing and fell. I stand over him, arm outstretched, ready to kill him. He look up, fear in his eyes.

But it is not me is looking at. I turn and realize the moon is back. Then I feel a powerful presence. I jump back and see giant claws descend. They latch onto Zhao. He tries to escape, but fails. As he is lifted into the air I stare at him and speak. "You wanted fame Zhao? Well here it is. You will forever be known as Zhao the Fool. The man who was devoured by the sea itself."

He glares and me then screams his defiance as he sinks into the ocean. I look at the spot for a minute before making my way back up to the Oasis.

**End of Flashback**

It had been a few months since the failed Invasion of the North. I had made my way back to the Oasis, and found Uncle being healed by Katara. The moment I saw that I knew that I was indebted to her. Then, swallowing my pride, I knelt before her and swore that until the debt was repaid, I would help the Avatar learn firebending.

Katara looked surprised and the Idiot and the Avatar looked at me with suspicion. Uncle then rose and swore his own oath. After that we spent a few weeks helping clean up the city. Then we left. Uncle started training Aang, and I helped out wherever I could.

Katara soon lost her suspicion of me and we formed a friendship. As we traveled the Earth Kingdom, I helped her form new attacks and strategies. In return, she aided me in my own training.

Thanks to Katara, when we met Azula in Omashu, I was able to face her on more even ground. We escaped, and I knew that my fate was now cemented with Katara and the Avatar. After Omashu, Katara and I grew closer together, and we spent more hours together.

As our bond grew, so did the Avatar's mistrust of me. He would always want to come along with us. 'To train' he said. But I knew what he was doing. He was trying to claim Katara, like she was an object. The very thought infuriated me. My mother and Uncle had long taught me that women were not objects, but companions that were to be valued as people. The Avatar's possessive attitude was angering me, but I did not want to say anything and risk a fight.

Fortunately, Aang soon found someone to distract him. At Gaoling, we added another member to our group. A blind earth bender named Toph Bei Fong. She and Uncle immediately clicked. I warmed up to her eventually. She then started to train Aang and he had little time to think of Katara and me.

It is during one of those training secessions that I now find myself. Katara and I decided to take a break from the group. We set off walking and soon came to a large waterfall. We stand there and Katara moves slightly closer to me. I look over at her and smile. She leans her head on my shoulder and we stay like that for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she moves away and taps me on the shoulder. "Tag!" She cries, and runs off.

I stand there for a second, not quite realizing what she means. Then a memory comes back from when I was chasing the Avatar. I had just docked and saw a bunch of children slapping each other and running away. The one that was slapped would chase the others until he caught up with one. Then he would slap him and run away.

I smile and run after her. I chase her for a minute before she runs under the water fall. I chase her and as I pass under the water, I nearly run into her. I stop and gaze up. Behind the waterfall, an immense cavern full of glowing crystals.

As I walk further in, Katara turns to me. Something passes across her eyes, and she leans into me. From the moment I fought her in the North Pole, I had wanted her. She was strong, passionate, and full with a spirit so indomitable, that I knew that being able to win her would be harder than any test I had faced before.

Then I traveled with her. I got to know her. My understanding of her grew. Then she told my about her mother. Instead of rebuffing her, I said I was sorry. Then I opened up to her. I told her all of my secrets, all my hidden flaws. But most importantly, I told her of my mother.

As she leans in, I also lean in. Our lips connect and I feel something happen. The wounds of my heart begin to close. I knew then that she was the one.

We break and I see that Katara has had a similar reaction. "Wow." She murmurs, breathless. I smile and reach forward again. I take her back into my arms and we lose ourselves.

**Several hours later**

We slowly made our way back to camp. Katara resting her head on my shoulder, exhausted. It was in that cave that we had bonded, fully and completely. She was mine, as I was hers. I knew that Aang's affections would never be returned now.

She looks up at me and gives a soft smile. "You, Zuko, are a wicked man."

I smirk at her praise. Then we round the last bend and enter the campsite. Toph is laying back, smirking. Uncle is sitting by the fire, making a pot of tea. And both Aang and Sokka have dark looks on their faces. Sokka is the first to speak. "So there you two are. Where have you been for the last five hours!?"

Aang looks at us and then opens his glider and flies off. I watch him fly off, smirking at my victory.

Katara, on the other hand, focuses on her brother. "That is none of your business."

Sokka jumps up. "Of course it is my business. Dad told me to protect you!! You remember Jet? This is exactly the same thing that happened with him. Now tell me, what did you do?"

Uncle turns to face us, a goofy smile on his face. I could literally hear his thoughts. _'Soon, soon there will be grandchildren. Many grandchildren.'_

Katara throws her arms up in the air. "Alright, you want to know so badly what happened? I made sweet, hot, passionate love with Zuko!! Does that satisfy you?"

Sokka's jaw and weapons drop. Uncle spews his tea out and starts coughing. Toph begins laughing. I, stare at Katara. We had gone far, but not that far. She turns to me and winks. I smile. I never teased my sister. She would have burned me alive if I had.

After a moment Sokka regains himself and grabs his machete. "YOU"LL PAY, FIREBENDER SCUM!!" He starts to run to me, only to be stopped by Toph wrapping her arms and legs around him.

She leans in and speaks just loudly enough for us to hear. "Sokka, you will not do anything to Zuko. Not unless you want me to tell everyone here, in explicate detail, what I do for you at night, in the day, in the morning, at midday, in the twilight, and in the dawn. And if I tell them, well, I might just be too embarrassed to continue. Now, is the pleasure of throttling Zuko greater then what I do?" Toph asks, seductively.

Sokka has a very frightened look on his face by this time. He begins to shake his head violently. "No!! That won't be necessary Toph. Yeah, aww, congratulations Katara, Zuko. I think that I, well need to leave." Toph gets down and Sokka goes off into the woods.

She turns to us and blows us a kiss. "By the way, I can tell you're lying." She said before going off in the direction Sokka went.

Now after that very disturbing moment, Katara I sat down next to Uncle. He continues to sip his tea while glancing at us. After a moment I start to lose it. "Don't say it."

He gives me an innocent look. "Say what?"

I growl. "You know what."

He grins. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Then stop talking."

Katara looks between the two of us, then sighs. She glances at Uncle one last time before resting her head on my shoulder.

After a moment Uncle spoke. "So, when is the wedding?

* * *

**Poor Aang. Don't you just feel so sorry for him. NOT!! Hahaaa. Hope you enjoyed it ML7. Zutara and Tokka forever!!**


End file.
